For many years, residential fenestrations, such as windows and doors, were made exclusively out of wood. In order to nail the window or door into an opening, a decorative 2″×1¼″ piece of wood is typically applied to the exterior perimeter of the window or door jamb. Prior to installation, the piece of wood is run through a molder, wherein a decorative profile is applied into the face of the wood. So that customers can mix and match inventory from different suppliers, the National Wood Window and Door Association standardized the decorative profile. This well known profile generally comprises a lower flat portion and a raised flat portion separated by an angled stepped portion, wherein the angled stepped portion generally comprises two steps having a middle arcuate section. This type of molding is commonly known as brickmoulding.
The window or door assembly is then installed into position by nailing through the lower flat portion of the brickmoulding and into the frame. After the window is installed, brick, siding, or stucco is installed on the exterior walls, butting against the brickmould. In an attempt to reduce the likelihood of the infiltration of water into the wall and thus possible water damage, caulk is applied in the joint between the brick, siding, or stucco and the brickmoulding. Additionally, flashing is often installed between said junction as a supplemental water barrier.
In recent years, a desire for less expensive home building materials and more maintenance-free exteriors brought about the use of vinyl siding. However, because vinyl siding is thin and flexible and often cut unevenly on the job site, it cannot be adequately butted against traditional brickmould. Consequently, vinyl siding manufacturers have provided channeled attachment members known as J-channel, wherein the J-channel is nailed onto the exterior wall around all doors, windows, and vents through a nailing fin or flange. The edge of the siding is then inserted into the pocket of the J-channel. However, the edge of the J-channel still butts against the brickmould; thus, resulting in the increase potential for water infiltration and/or the need for caulking.
Because of the consumer appeal of brickmoulding, even with the advent of steel doors, and aluminum and vinyl windows, wood brickmoulding is often still utilized around the perimeter as decorative trim. However, if vinyl siding is used, J-channel attachments must still be incorporated. As a result, most vinyl windows have incorporated J-channel into their window frames; thereby, eliminating the use of brickmoulding and the need for nailing separate J-channel attachments. Consequently, the consumer is unable to enjoy the benefits and appeal of brickmoulding. Moreover, it is commonly accepted that J-channel is unattractive and distracts from the aesthetics of the building.
In addition to the above prior art deficiencies, approximately ten years ago, the U.S. Federal Government did two things that helped create a need for the present invention. More specifically, because brickmould has traditionally been made of wood, it is susceptible to moisture damage. However, to minimize moisture damage, the wood was treated with a relatively effective preservative that, if painted soon after it was installed, would provide relatively good preservation. However, the Environmental Protection Agency found that chemicals used in the preservative may prove harmful to the environment and forced the industry to change to a much less effective preservative. Additionally, to protect old-growth timber, the U.S. Federal Government placed restrictions on the harvesting of these timbers. Consequently, the wood mills have been forced to use much shorter pieces of wood and to make long pieces out of many short pieces by a means known as “finger jointing”. More specifically, many fingers are cut into the ends of the wood so they fit in male/female fashion with glue utilized to join the union. However, there is often open areas in the joints; thus, allowing moisture to seep into the joint area. When the brickmould is painted, the moisture is sealed in and the wood rots from the inside.
It is, therefore, readily apparent that a new and improved window and door frame brickmould having an integral J-channel formed therein is needed that reduces the risk of moisture damage, reduces the need for caulking and flashing, and can be utilized with vinyl siding, wood siding, cementious siding, stucco, brick, and other exterior coverings. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improvement that the present invention is directed.